vocaloid hero's city
by KuruGamine Naoi
Summary: 'Dunia biasa yang membosankan' Keluhan Kaito juga dirasakan oleh Len. Tapi, semuanya berubah karena pertemuan mereka dengan meteor mirip kacang kulit. Disitulah mereka berkumpul dengan Hero-hero dan pet lainnya untuk melawan Alien yang menyerang kota Vocaloid, tempat mereka tinggal.


Yosh! Ini dia Fanfic gaje Naoi yang terinspirasi dari komik humor tentang super hero~ dan sejenisnya~

Vocaloid bukan punya Naoi! Tapi punya Crypton.

Silahkan dibaca~

**Vocaloid City's Hero**

"Dunia biasa,pagi biasa,tempat biasa,rumah biasa,pengalaman biasa,baju biasa ,dan muka SUPER biasa (?)"

Makhluk biru pemakan es krim itu menghela nafas kerena dunianya yang 'Biasa'. Kehidupan SMAnya di kota Vocaloid tidak semenarik cerita-cerita di Anime/Manga/Film/Novel/Sinetron/Koran/Radio/Majalah maupun kertas HVS (?). Karena muka super biasanya itu, dia cukup popular dikalangan perempuan-perempuan di sekolahnya,di rumahnya, di jalanan, di supermarket, bahkan di panti Jompo . Ups, maaf sekarang saya tarik, mungkin mukanya tidak terlalu biasa karena sudah sebegitu populernya. Tapi, penampilan bukanlah satu-satunya yang membuatnya popular, sikap 'Sok' Coolnya pun membuatnya cukup popular diantara kucing tetangga maupun ayam-ayam di kampung halamannya. Tunggu dulu, seharusnya saya bukan cerita tentang kepopuleran! Maaf kita kembali kecerita.

Si Shota pemakan pisang itupun, merasakan dunia yang membosankan .Tapi baginya tidak segalanya yang ada di dunia ini membosankan, nikmati saja! Itulah yang selalu menjadi motto hidupnya. Meski suatu saat dia berharap, dunianya akan berubah menjadi dunia yang berbeda, dunia fantasi yang bisa dinikmatinya meski Cuma satu gigitan (Author mau ngomongin apa sih sebenarnya? Kok pake acara satu gigitan). Meski mereka berada di dunia yang sama, hati mereka tidak menerima kesamaan dalam menerima apa yang ada di dunianya.

Dunia biasa? Siapa yang tertarik dengan cerita keseharian yang biasa saja. Bahkan untuk menjadi tokoh utama sebuah cerita, itupun hanya akan sekedar menjadi dongeng tidur membosankan untuk orang-orang. Tapi, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba tokoh utama yang membosankan karena dunia biasanya itu kejatuhan durian? Oh, bukan. Lebih tepatnya kejatuhan meteor? Pasti akan terjadi perubahan besar dalam ceritanya. Tentu saja meteor yang saya maksud bukannya meteor beneran yang nantinya bikin si tokoh utama mati. Ya, kita mulai saja ceritanya….saya capek pidato, lagian tulisan dikertasnya sudah habis, meski belum saya makan.

Di sMa VoCa LoId, yang letaknya deket kuburan sekitar satu kilo. Terus di depannya jalan rambutan, belakangnya jalan semangka, samping kanannya jalan pisang dan samping kiri jalan kucing. Tidak lupa bawahnya jalan tikus.

_Di kelas 1-ABC_

Kaito: Aaaaaaah! Gue ngerasa burning banget! Gak ada yang asyik apa?

Len: Maksud lo, boring gak sih?

Kaito: Hehe, iya! Lo tau aja!

Len: Ha? Anak SD juga tau kali! *len memalingkan mukanya (OwO, wow! Rambutnya berkibas-kibas uy!)*

Kaito: Hmmm…. *natep Len dengan muka datar tapi serius*

Len: Ih…apa-apaan lo! Natep gue kayak gitu! *ngeblush dikit (waduh, mulai salting nih)*

Kaito: Entah kenapa, padahal lo cowok. Kanapa lo imut-imut ,Shota Len? *muka innocent*

Len: A-Apa-apan lo! Dasar aneh! Sorry ya, gue Cuma tertarik ama cewek! *ngeblush, malingin muka lagi*

Kaito: Ih, J-jangan salah sangka lo! Siapa bilang gue naksir ama lo! Lagian lo kan biasanya musuhan ama gue, napa lo deket-deket? Minta es krim ya?! Haha..gak bakal gue kasih!

Len: Siapa juga yang minta es krim tung-tung elo! Lagi, kan lo yang aneh Bakaito! Bilang aja lo yang mau pisang gue, yakan?!

Kaito: Woo! Banana kakek!

Len: Wa, apa-apaan nih? Cake! Tau, Cake! BaKaito es krim tung-tung!

Mereka pun mulai beradu mulut, dan menarik perhatian teman-teman sekelas mereka. Para Fans Kaito pun mulai menaikkan spanduk bertuliskan 'Berjuanglah BaKaito! Jangan kalah dari si Shota Len!'. Berbeda lagi dengan Fans Len yang ngebawa bendera bertuliskan 'Banana Cake, kalahkan si Cool Kaito!'.(Ini Fans apa Fans…kok kayaknya ketuker ya?)

_Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris_

A Sensei (namanya disensor, sebenernya Authornya sih yang males ngasih nama): baik, siapa yang bisa menyebutkan 5 kosa kata dengan benar dan cepat?

Kaito dan Len pun mengangkat tangan secara bersamaan (lah? Ini bukan pelajaran SMA!)

A Sensei: Ya, Kaito?

Len: Cih

Kaito: Cahir, Mol,Bo-ok, um…apa lagi ya? Ah! Beroom, terus-

Len: Stop,stop,stop! Lo lagi belajar ngeja? Cara baca lo tuh salah semua!

Kaito: Ih… Len kenapa sih! Kan terserah gue, lagian gue gak salah baca kan, Sensei?

A Sensei: Ehe..sebenarnya saya juga gak tahu tuh *garuk-garuk kelapa, eh kepala*

All yang di kelas: *Sweetdrop*

Len: *dalam hati* Mattaku sakiit, eh, bukan mattaku…. Kenapa IQ gue bisa 160 ? padahal gue sekolah di tempat kayak gini, gak Cuma murid-muridnya yang gak bener! Senseinya juga.

_Istirahat makan siang_

Kaito: Hm… gue mau beli apa ya? *melototin display kantin*

Gakupo: Woi! Ngapain melototin kayak gitu?

Kaito: Ooh..Gakupo! iyanih, lagi bingung mau makan apa. Kayaknya gue beli es krim blueberry aja deh.

Gakupo: Perut lo gak sakit makan es krim? Buat makan siang lagi

Kaito: Ah, tenang aja…SUSA, Sudah biasa!

Gakupo: Lu ngopi dari SASA kan? Emang lu udah makan nasi belum?

Kaito: Belum

Len: *muncul dari arah perpus yang tepatnya, sekarang Len ada di belakang Gakupo* Lo gak usah khawatirin si Bakaito deh, Gaku.

Gakupo: Gaku? *sambil makan poki rasa terong (iiiih.. emang ada ya?)*

Len: Iya, Elo. Lagi pula si makhluk biru ini kan Cuma hidup untuk makan es krim.

Kaito: Gak masalah kan? Lo juga Cuma makan pisang, tu *nunjuk yang ada di tangan Len*

Len: Ini sih Bolu pisang!

Kaito: Sama Aja! Lagian masih mending es krim dari pada si terong ini *nunjuk Gakupo*. Poki terong, makan nasi pake terong mentah, jus terong, sayur terong, pudding terong (?), kaos kaki gambar terong (?), tas motif terong, mungkin rumahnya juga terong kali (ini sih bukan makanan).

Len: *sweetdrop* I-iyasih. Gaku? Woi! Kok ngelamun?!

Gakupo: Ooh.. maaf! Abis Lo manggil eke Gaku sih! *ngomong ala bencongnya mulai mode:on deh*

Len: Kenapa? emangnya gak boleh?

Gakupo: Kan eke jadi malu! *mulai ngeblush*

Len: Ke-kenapa ma-malu? Woi, Bakaito! Ada yang aneh ama si terong

Kaito: I-iya…tinggalin aja apa, si Terong Gaku?

Gakupo: Iih, jangan panggil Gaku dong! Nanti ada yang salah kira eke Goku di Dragon Ball! *ngeblush*

Len+Kaito: *geleng2* gak mungkin, beda jauh!

Gakupo: Aaapaaaaa? *mulai senyum2 aneh+ tatapan tajam, tapi masih pake nada bencong*

Len+Kaito: Ga-Gak ada! *kabur*

_Pulang Sekolah dan Meteor _

Kaito: Haah, gak asyik banget! Hari ini gak ada yang seru kayak gorilla main bola di sekolah gue, atau pizza raksasa, atau meteor jatuh dari la-

"Syuuung….Duar!" Bunyi meteor jatuh dari atas langit. Meteornya tepat di depan Kaito.

Kaito: Ma-Ma-Mak! Bikin gu-gue jan-jantungan a-aja! Ko-kok gu-gue jadi ga-gap begini?

Len: Napa lo Bakaito? *heran ngeliat Kaito diem aja dari tadi di deket gerbang sekolah, tapi gemeteran kayak abis ngeliat kuntilanak naik sepeda roda 3*

Kaito: Le-Len, ini liat deh!

Len: Apa-an sih? Me-Meteor?! Wah…gak terlalu gede sih…tapi lumayan juga!

Kaito: Gi-gimana dong ini?

Len: Apanya yang gimana?

Kaito: itu meteornya dalemnya bersinar-sinar!

Len: Hooo…menarik! Buka aja! *Len ngebuka meteornya dibantu Kaito, dan keluarlah sinar putih yang lebih terang*

#1: Bana! Nanana! Banananana! Stary!

#2: Icy! Icyyyy! Creeammu!

Len+Kaito: HAAA?! *mulut mereka menganga, untung gak kemasukan lalat*

Makhluk kuning dengan ekor bentuk bintang dan telinga yang mirip setengah pisang, melompat kearah Len. Makhluk biru muda melingkari kaki Kaito dengan buntutnya yang berbentuk es krim stik.

Kaito: A-apaan ini? Pet? (tumben bener ngomong Inggrisnya).

Len: Sepertinya Iya, Bakaito, daripada itu, nyadar gak orang-orang disekitar gak nyadar keberadaan meteor ini?

Kaito: Eh? I-Iya ya. Padahal pas jatuh suarangan lumayan keras tuh. Kenapa ya?

Len: Hmm…paling gak kita harus simpen nih kacang kulit

Kaito: Kacang kulit?

Len: Aha…maaf, gara-gara meteornya kebelah jadi ngingetin ama kacang kulit yang dimakan Rin tadi malem.

Kaito: Hoo..kalau gitu kita simpen aja dulu di semak-semak. Gak mungkin kita bawa pulangkan?

Len: Iya-ya

Merekapun menyimpan kacang kulit itu di balik semak-semak dekat dari tempat jatuhnya meteor itu. Dan pulang kerumah dengan pet aneh yang tidak mau lepas dari leher Len dan kaki Kaito. Woi, ini Pet apa Lintah SIH?!

#: He… jadi mereka yang akan membantu menyelamatkan kota ini? Hm..menarik

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Len dan Kaito selanjutnya? Silahkan baca Chap selanjutnya~ Tapi kalo udah update! (Authornya males niih).

Thanks ya, udah mau baca ^w^


End file.
